Through the Wall
by Turkey's R Sexy
Summary: Isabel LaFlamme was always interested in what couldn't be explained. So of course, the sudden disapperances in London, England fasinated her. Little did she know she, along with her best friend Scott Weistin, would end up stepping into a world that was t


**Title: Through the Wall**

**Author: Turkeys R Sexy**

**Chapter: An American in London**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things related are the property of JK Rowling. The actors Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Hayden Christenson, and Ewan McGregor all belong to themselfs. So basically, I own nothing. **

**Summary: Isabel LaFlamme was always interested in what couldn't be explained. So of course, the sudden disapperances in London, England fasinated her. Little did she know she, along with her best friend Scott Weistin, would end up stepping into a world that was thought to have been only a book...**

**AN:Yes, I know I still have Bohemian Rhapsody to post, but the plot bunny is to strong. I will finish BR..once I find insperation for it (cue Star Wars Music). If nobody ends up liking this story, I will not continue it. SO if you like it, please please please review.**

**Now on with the story**

**0o0o0o0o0**

"What do you mean I can't take pictures of the crime scene!", exclaimed a very distraught young woman with bright blue eyes and dark brunette hair. She seemed very disturbed by the tall man whom she was addressing, but she still stood her ground. Staring up and him, she exclaimed once again, "Why can't I take the pictures? I'm a reporter for one of the most prestige newspapers in the world!"

The tall, heavy built man shrugged. His expression made him seem ignorant to what was going on around him. "I don't know..who did you say you were again?", the blond man said in a deep voice.

The short brunette woman stared up in disbelief at the man. "Are you stupid or something! I'm ISABEL LAFLAMME FOR THE ONE HUNDRETH..MUMHUM"

"Excuse us if you will dear sir. I believe me and my associate need to have a little chat.", a tall red headed man said as he put his hand over Isabel's mouth and dragged her away. The red headed man stood about six inches higher than Isabel, making him about 5'9". 

"What the hell do you think your doing Iz?", he exclaimed at the woman once they were out of earshot of the ignorant policeman.

"I was trying to get the pictures of the inside of the house. This is the fourth family to go missing this week Scott.", she said trying to make her voice as low as she could. She had a feeling somebody unwanted was listening in on their little conversation.

Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend. 'Why did I ever agree to come here with her?'

:Flashback:

"Scootie! Please please PLEASE GO TO LONDON WITH ME!" Isabel exclaimed as she followed her best friend around his small apartment in St. Louis, Missouri.

Scott continued to dodge his friend by using his furniture as a shield. "NO! I have college courses to take..unlike you, I didn't graduate early and get a well paying job. I mean, God, I'm still working at McDonnell's!"

"I can't help it that I'm smart! Besides, your the one trying to be a lawyer! I just wanted to be a lowly reporter." Iz said as she continued to chase her best friend. "I'll pay for your ticket, and I promise that we will only be there for two, maybe three, weeks!"

Still trying to avoid his best friend, he inadvertently fell over his pet dog, Brutes. "Ow...", he said as he landed on the floor. "What about my dog?"

"My Mom will take care of him."

"What if we get kidnaped or murdered just like all those other people?", he asked, a tinge of fear in his voice.

Iz sighed. "That won't happen. OH, and I already talked to your professors, and they said that you can take this opportunity to research other governments and their laws.", she said, grinning like mad. Isabel knew she had won. She and her best friend were going to London.

:End Flashback:

The day after the picture incident, another disappearance occurred. It was only a few miles down from the first disappearance. This time though, an entire family was taken.

"Scott! Get up! There has been another disappearance!", Isabel yelled as she hurriedly got dressed. Not hearing a sound from her best friend, she ran into his room and jumped on his bed.

"GET. YOUR. LAZY. ASS. OUT. OF. BED.", she yelled between every jump. She continued to do this until Scott knocked her off her feet.

"You are a hypocrite who eats to much mumdber.", he mumbled as he got out of bed. He usually didn't form sentences in the morning, but today he did...with the exception of the mumdber thing.

'What the heck is a mumdber?', Isabel thought as she pushed her friend to the bathroom. "Be sure to hurry up! We have to take the train to someplace called..Little Whining."

About ten minutes later, both Isabel and Scott were dressed and ready to go. Supplies in hand, they left for Kings Cross.

It took only about ten minuets for the two of them to walk to the train station. Isabel was absolutely giddy at the thought of this being the place where her favorite childhood book took place. Well, where some of it took place at least.

Looking down at her cell phone, she said, "We have about twenty minutes before the next train leaves." Looking around for someplace to sit, she saw a small bench between platforms nine and ten. 'What the hell.' She thought.

"Scoot! Lets go and run into a wall while we are waiting:", she exclaimed at her friend.

"Um..how about let's not?", he said as he eyed the wall with utter dislike.

"Fine. You stand there and I will.", Isabel said as she walked up the the wall. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to fall through, so, she just casually leant up against it.

She didn't go through.

"Ah..well it was worth a try.", she said. Iz didn't really expect to go through the wall, after all, she knew the whole Harry Potter book series was just that. A book series.

Scott walked up beside his friend. Putting his arm around her shoulder, he said, "Well, we better get on the train. You miscalculated the time and it's leaving in oh..about five minutes."

Isabel turned to her friend and said, "You are so evil. It's not fair that you don't suck at math." 

Playfully, she pushed her friend, forgetting that the wall was right behind him. So quickly, she grabbed his arm. Instead of her pulling him back to his feet though, she ended up falling down with him.

'Wait' Iz thought. 'We shouldn't be on the ground...

AN: Cliffhangers are evil, I know. Review if you want more.


End file.
